1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Displays are used to provide visual information, such as images or video, to a user. These displays can be manufactured to have various different shapes.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are self-emissive displays that emit light by electrically exciting an organic compound. OLED displays are receiving attention as next generation displays due to their favorable characteristics such as low driving voltages, their profile, wide viewing angles, and fast response speeds.